


Contact

by Mychemrom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemrom/pseuds/Mychemrom
Summary: "Clint, I know it hurts but you gotta keep moving okay?" The smaller man merely groaned in response leaning heavier into Steve to help them keep moving forward.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut will follow this chapter. I just like to start with painful scenarios.

Steve gripped Clint with his arm across his shoulders, holding the Archer steady against his side as they ran semi crouched through the streets. Steve wanted to curse as a bullet whizzed past his head, he tightened his grip on the smaller man and pushed them both to the left into a small alleyway. 

Steve let Clint down as gently as he could but still heard the man protest with a groan when he clutched his side. Steve swung from the alley, shield up as the gunman got to the corner, he slammed his shield right into the barrel of the gun and sent the man flying backwards. He spun again throwing his shield toward the next advancing foe, it connected harshly with the man's nose and rebounded back into Steve's hand.  
He placed his shield on his back and knelt next to Clint who was now shaking uncontrollably, the snow started falling harder, a small layer sat atop Clint's hair and down his torso. The larger man brushed the snow from his hair and hoisted him up, Clint barked out in pain, wanting to double over but Steve held him firmly in place. 

A grenade had taken Clint off guard, he was watching his team and covering their backs. The sounds of gunfire, burning buildings and screams from civilians were so loud that he neglected to hear the tiny clink of metal hitting concrete until it exploded. It blew up 5 feet from him sending him flying backwards into a wall, the heat burning parts of his uniform exposing soot black skin.  
Steve was sure his team mate had a number of broken ribs, some serious burns as well as internal bleeding. As if to prove his suspicion Clint coughed harshly and blood erupted from his mouth. It spilled down his chin and landed on the two men's feet as they walked. Steve only held onto him tighter, pushing forward  
"Clint, I know it hurts but you gotta keep moving okay?" The smaller man merely groaned in response leaning heavier into Steve to help them keep moving forward.  
They reached a car that wasn't jammed up in the traffic and Steve wrenched the passenger door open. He helped Clint in and ran to the other side. He slipped into the car with ease and ducked his head to hot wire it. Clint wanted to make a crack about Captain America knowing how to steal a car but pain radiated from his insides causing him to clench his teeth instead.  
As the car came to life Rodgers placed his hand to his ear and switched on his comms  
"We need backup in the south district, Barton's hurt bad. Who's close?" He sat up and gripped the wheel, the windshield cracked as a throwing knife cleared through the glass leaving a small hole. Steve grunted as it hit the side of his forehead and embedded itself in the headrest.  
Blood poured quickly from the wound and he tried to focus on the person standing 20 feet from the car through the blood in his eye.  
"You've got nowhere to run, Captain" Rumlow yelled, his frame square with the vehicle. He held a massive machine gun in one hand, twirling on the other was a grenade pin.  
"Especially with that dead weight in the passenger seat" Steve could hear the grin in his voice.  
Rodgers didn't take his eyes from Rumlow, but spoke to the man bleeding out beside him  
"Clint, can you move?" His tone was firm and commanding but Clint could hear the fear behind it  
"I don't think so Cap…" his voice broken and wet as fresh blood trickled down his chin. Before he knew what was happening gunfire filled his ears and sparks from metal hitting metal covered the windscreen, Steve had his shield in front of Clint faster than he thought possible. He ducked below the steering wheel and tried to reach the passenger door handle with his free hand. Steve's elbow grazed Clint's ribs and the Archer screamed out. 

A loud crash cut off the sound as Iron Man flew down at full speed catching Rumlows head and slamming it into the ground.  
Natasha pulled the passenger side open, her face full of worry and concern  
"Natasha…" Steve wanted to apologize, his emotions running high but he stopped himself as she pulled Clint from the car. She fell onto her ass and cradled him against her chest  
"Clint, You still with me?"  
Clint's eyes were unfocused, his lolled back onto Natasha's shoulder, he coughed again but couldn't bring himself to speak. Natasha cradled Clint's head and looked at Steve.  
He had blood coming down his face, the uniform on his shoulder was torn in a few places where Rumlows bullets had lodged in his skin.  
She took in his wounds before meeting his eyes, he hadn't moved from his position so he lent awkwardly over the passenger seat meeting her gaze. 

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, her worried expression made Steve want to start crying, he felt them nip at the corner of his eyes before a few trickled over and spilled down his cheek, creating clear smudges through the blood.  
Clint coughed again as spasms started racking his body, Steve leapt from the car then. His hand pressing up under Clint's jaw, checking his pulse.  
"Stark! You need to get Barton to the quinjet now!"  
"On it Cap" Tony picked Clint up bridal style and flew off over the buildings.  
Natasha and Steve sat there for a moment looking at each other when Rumlow stirred from unconsciousness. Steve's lips curled to bare his teeth, he turned from Natasha and walked over to Rumlow. His shoulders were stiff, muscles coiled under his skin, he lifted his foot and kicked Rumlow square in the face, snapping the man's head back with a sickening crack. Natasha knew that the sound was Steve's steel cap boot hitting the metal of Rumlows helmet but wished it was his neck that broke instead. 

Steve stood over Rumlow breathing hard, his body was trembling and his fists clenched tightly next to him.  
Natasha walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder  
"Let me see" he turned to her enough so she could inspect the cut on his forehead, the bleeding had stopped and she noted that it was only superficial. She pulled her knife from it's holster on her thigh and cut open Steve's uniform to better see the wounds on his arm. She tried not to think about Clint while she worked on Steve, her hands trembled ever so slightly and she couldn't afford them getting worse.  
"I need to get the bullets out" her tone was even and distant, Steve only nodded in response.  
The black widow pulled out her small med kit and removed the tweezers  
"Do you want to sit?" He shook his head and she pressed the tweezers into his arm, when she felt the metal she squeezed and pulled the bullet free.  
"Two more"  
Steve didn't make a noise as she worked but she saw that his shoulders started quivering, she wrenched the last bullet free and let it drop at her feet. She placed gauze over his wound and as she pressed the tape to his arm his hand covered hers.  
"Natasha… I" she shushed him before he could finish. His tears fell freely down his face now, finally unable to control himself.


	2. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve watched for a while through soundproof glass as they cut open his friend, Clint's face was surreal. Completely relaxed and unmoving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a bit janky to me. Apologies if it doesn't read very well.

They'd been back at the base a few hours now, The medical unit working quickly to stabilize Barton while a smaller team patched up the rest of the Avengers.   
Steve watched for a while through soundproof glass as they cut open his friend, Clint's face was surreal. Completely relaxed and unmoving.   
Steve swallowed and silently turned to leave the room, he felt lost and so numb. He walked towards his quarters, he wanted to pace back and forth, if the mood took him he may even throw something… 

He opened his door and saw a silhouette standing by the window, it turned to him and the moon light hit her red hair and lit it up around the edges like fire.   
Neither of them said anything as Steve shut his door quietly behind him. He was awkward and uncomfortable, didn't know whether he should beg her for forgiveness for not being at Clint's side faster. His emotions kept bouncing around inside him, he was angry, upset, lost, he wanted to curl up in a ball and make himself as small as possible. He'd failed, he was their leader, he should have kept Clint safe…   
Steve was so lost in thought that he never heard Natasha approach and didn't know how close she was until she put her hand against the side of his face, her thumb moved up and softly stroked the frown lines on Steve's forehead before cupping his cheek.   
She still didn't say anything, her face as normal as ever. She leaned closer to him, standing on her toes and planted a kiss to his lips.

Steve frowned into the kiss, his emotions finally landing on anger and he pulled away from her.   
"How do you do that?" Steve snapped at her aggressively, grabbing her wrist and removing her hand from his face harder than he meant to   
"How can you be so calm when Clint's fighting for his life!"   
Natasha flinched and he wasn't sure if it was his grip or his words that had caused it.  
She lowered her head and he let go of her wrist, he turned and hit the wall, somewhat grateful that it was metal and not drywall.   
He placed his forearms against the cold surface and dipped his head, he breathed out unsteadily before inhaling deeply   
"I can't think about it…" Natasha clenched and unclenched her fists "because if I do…" she trailed off again but Steve heard the break in her voice. He turned from the wall and looked at her straight on, he felt his features soften. She looked so small and fragile in that moment.   
Steve put his arms around her, enveloping her against his chest.   
"I'm sorry" he whispered into her hair. He kissed her temple and across her cheek before capturing her mouth with his. He turned them so her back was pressed against the wall, she relaxed into his grip, giving herself up to him.   
Steve couldn't blame her, not really. After a particularly hard mission she sought the comfort from either Clint, or himself to help wash away what she'd seen or done. He can't say he didn't do the same at times.   
There was a night where they had both let him get his frustrations out on them, so who was he to deny her now?   
Her best friend lay on an operating table, his chances slim at best. Steve saw the x-rays before they hauled him off to surgery, punctured lung, perforated liver…   
Steve pushed Clint out of his mind and focused on the women in his arms, musing slightly that it did help. The contact.   
He kissed her harder and gripped her hips, pushing his hardness against her. She moaned into his touch, her finger tips digging into his arms, urging him to be rough. Steve lifted her off her feet, his hands splayed under her thighs. Spinning he dropped her on the small kitchen counter each room shared.   
He used his teeth on her neck, biting, licking, and sucking at the soft flesh as his hands undid the button on her jeans. He pulled the zipper down and slid his hands under the fabric to her ass, pulling her against him roughly. Natasha gripped his hair, yanking his head from her neck, he hissed sharply but she swallowed the sound as her mouth attacked his. Her hands found the base of his shirt and she yanked it over his head before discarding her own. Steve stepped back from her as he dropped his pants, she leant back on her elbows, her breasts pointing towards the ceiling. He wanted to grab her, put her on her knees in front of him and have her swallow his cock as far as she could take it. But it wasn't about him right now, this release was hers.   
Natasha watched him staring at her, she shifted off the bench, landing on her feet with a light thud. She let her pants fall down her hips, stepping out of them as she reached him, her hands tangled in his hair pulling him down so their mouths met fiercely. He lifted her effortlessly and walked towards the bed without breaking the kiss. When they hit the mattress Natasha rolled onto her knees, her ass in the air and her head at the pillows. Steve gripped her hips and angled himself at her opening. He ran a hand up her back to her shoulder so she couldn't rock forward and slammed into her with one swift thrust.   
She pressed her head into the mattress screaming and moaning as he fucked her relentlessly.   
He had a feeling she was using this as not only a release but as a punishment. She was possessive of her teammates and took it upon herself to hurt whoever had gotten a shot off at one of them, regardless of the fact that she couldn't be everywhere at once. She was fiercely loyal and he loved her for it.   
Steve pulled out of her suddenly, she lifted her head to the loss and he flipped her onto her back. Her face was flushed and sweaty and Steve had never seen her look so beautiful.   
He moved his hand to the side of her neck, pulling her up to his mouth. He kissed her passionately before biting her lip, feeling the skin split between his teeth she made a noise that sounded like relief which only made him kiss her harder. 

He pulled her hips closer to him and slammed into her again, his cock buried deep before he pulled out and thrust back in again. He let her fall back onto the mattress as he took her breast into his mouth, he nipped at the soft bud of her nipple before catching it in his teeth, flicking at it with his tongue. Her moans grew in intensity and he grabbed her hands pinning them above her head. She arched her back in response and threw her head back "Steve, don't stop"   
Steve thrust into her harder, pulling out more than half way before slamming himself back in again. He felt the warmth build in his stomach and he moved one hand from her wrists down to her clit, he pressed his thumb against the nerves. 

Natasha's panting got more and more flustered as he rubbed circles between her folds. He felt her clench around him and he knew she was close. He continued thrusting into her roughly dropping his head to his chest, his breath was ragged and hitching with every thrust. He was going to cum any second now but worked his thumb so she would blow first. She struggled against the hand holding her wrist, her body shaking as her orgasm hit hard and fast, she yelled his name and that sent him cumming too. 

Steve collapsed on the bed next to her, their breathing at an erratic pace but slowly returning to normal. He ran his hands across his face and through his hair before letting them hit the pillow beside his head. He felt exhausted.   
Natasha shuffled closer to him and rested her head on his chest, her hand lay tentatively between his pecs.   
For a second Steve didn't know what to do, he felt her stiffen as if she'd gone too far but before she could run Steve put his arms around her, holding her in place.   
"He's going to be okay right?" Her voice was quiet, vulnerable. Something that Steve had never seen in her before. It hit him then just how hard she was taking Clint's injuries.   
"I don't know" he replied honestly.


	3. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint needs rest

Clint kicked his legs like a child having a tantrum, his frustrations of being kept in this bed for over a month had his blood itching.  
He needed to move.  
He went to sit up but Steve's hand pressed firmly against his chest and all but forced him back into the mattress. 

"C'mon Cap, I'm going crazy here" it came out as a whine and a lot less forceful than he meant it. Clint closed his eyes and let his head hit the pillow with a growl  
"Just an hour in the range?" He tried to bargin but Steve never responded and Clint was hyper aware that the pressure on his chest never left. 

Clint wanted to shake Steve's hand from his chest in protest. He hated that everyone was babying him, resented that any sort of exertion made him so tired that he would collapse. Hell, even his kicking fit took some energy out of him.  
He was very aware that everyone was just concerned, especially Steve. Clint suspected it was guilt that ate at the Captain, the curse of a leader is taking it on yourself when something goes wrong.  
Despite voicing to Steve that this was his own fault, he had missed the small detail of sound, he was the one who didn't see the grenade till it was too late.  
Clint wanted to scoff at himself. Way to go Hawkeye, you're slipping. 

The Archer opened his eyes to escape his thoughts.  
Embedded in the ceiling was a full set of darts. Natasha had brought them in for him, along with a dart board she had neglected to put up. So Clint used the roof as his target. Among the darts were a few pens he had swiped from the doctors who periodically checked in on him.  
Tony was gonna be pissed, but this time he wouldn't make Clint patch up the holes.  
Clint grinned and glanced sideways at Steve, his smile faltered at the dejected look on the larger man's face.  
His head was bowed, his brows furrowed as he stared at his shoes. Clint realised then that Steve's hand was resting over his heart. 

"Hey, Cap?" Clint placed his hand over Steve's and squeezed lightly.  
Steve blinked before lifting his head and meeting the archers gaze. Clint gave his patented lopsided grin that forced a smile from Steve  
"Everything's okay"  
Steve gave a soft grin, keeping his eyes locked with Clint's. His hand slipped from under the archers and ran slowly down his torso.

"What'ya doin Cap?"  
Steve moved closer and placed his forehead against Clint's  
"Keeping you in this bed. Any objections?"  
Clint shook his head and exhaled a moan as Steve's hand pressed over his crotch. The Archer let his eyes slip shut, his breath hitching with the movement of the others hand.  
Clint breathed out a shaky breath  
"Steve… the camera"  
The thought of this exchange being recorded slightly thrilled Clint, but he didn't want the whole tower to see Captain America jerking him off.  
"Already taken care of"

Steve's fingers found the edge of Clint's sweatpants, he slipped his hand under the waistband and gripped Clint's shaft firmly in his fist. He worked his hand up and down, rotating his wrist slightly as he pumped. On the upstroke Steve ran his thumb over the head, stroking the sensitive area before gripping the shaft firmly and pumping again.  
Clint moaned under his breath at the sensation. This was all new to him, the only time they'd been intimate before was with Natasha and Steve had barely touched him that night.  
Steve's hand felt very different to his own, and was almost double the size of Nats. Clint thought he radiated more warmth than most people too. 

Clint felt his body tensing with every movement of Steve's hand, his hips took on a mind of their own and rocked along with the motion.  
Steve squeezed his hand around Clint which elicited a choked groan from the smaller man. Steve swallowed the sound with a needful kiss, and found himself grinding into the side of the mattress to help alleviate the hard on in his pants. 

Clint kissed him back roughly, wanting, needing more contact. Their tongues fought before Clint relented and let Steve take charge.  
Clint wanted Steve on top of him, wanted to feel his weight pressed into him.  
He reached to cup Steve's face when the door opened. They both snapped their heads towards the door before recognition set in and they relaxed.  
"Tsk, you boys should really learn to lock the door"  
Steve met her eyes  
"I did"  
Natasha cocked her head sideways and gave an innocent smile, making a show of flicking the lock over before she approached the bed. 

She touched Clint's face and leant over him to capture Steve's mouth with her own. Clint watched them, his mouth open as he sucked in air. He didn't think he could get harder but watching Steve and Natasha make out above him made the warmth in his abdomen radiate down to his crotch. 

When they pulled apart Steve's eyes stayed shut as he breathed through his open mouth. Clint knew that look, he'd felt the same way numerous times after kissing the Black Widow when they first started hooking up. He was savouring it. 

Natasha looked down at him now, a small smile dancing across her lips before she pressed them against his own.  
Steve's hand let go of his cock and he whined into Natasha's mouth at the loss. Clint could feel her smile into the kiss, her hand moved under his shirt and her thumb ran across his nipple, making him moan.  
He felt Steve tug at his sweatpants and he lifted his hips slightly so they could be pulled down over his hips. The cold air on his skin made him shiver.

"Fuck!"  
Clint pulled away from Natasha when he felt Steve take him into his mouth. The wet heat sent electricity through his veins. He looked down at Steve bobbing his head in a shocked disbelief. 

He wanted to slide his hands through Steve's hair, wanted to tug at it but was worried he'd stop if he did. Steve was in control here.  
Instead he gripped the back of Natasha's neck, applying a small amount of pressure to ground himself in the situation. She lent down and grazed his lips with her own

"You're not going to break him" 

As if to prove her point Steve took all of Clint's length, letting the head slide to the back of his throat. 

Clint's whole body tensed, the swell of heat and arousal radiated from the tip of his cock throughout his entire body.  
He started muttering curses under his breath, his hips taking on a mind of their own and bucking up into Steve's mouth.  
Natasha moved from his head and flicked her tongue over his nipple and Clint could no longer control his breathing or the noises that slipped past his lips. 

The sensations from both of them had him trembling and he knew he wouldn't last too much longer.  
Natasha worked her mouth over his nipple using her teeth ever so slightly while her nails grazed across his ribs

"Steve…" 

The electricity in Clint's veins was replaced by fire.  
He shut his eyes tightly, dipping his head back harder into the pillow.  
And then he was gone.  
Mumbled curses and shallow breaths spilled from his mouth as he spilled into Steve's. 

After a moment Steve pulled away, he watched Clint ride through the aftermath of his orgasm.  
His eyes were closed, his head still tipped back slightly and the rise and fall of his chest began to steady out.  
Steve replaced Clint's pants and pulled the covers over him. 

Natasha brushed her hand across Clint's cheek and kissed his forehead softly.  
Clint wanted to cup Natasha's face, to kiss her but his whole body felt like lead. The exhaustion set in faster than he expected and he could barely open his eyes. He felt her move away from him, the void she left was replaced by warmth as Steve leant over him.  
His hand pressed lightly against the side of Clint's neck while his thumb mindlessly stroked his jawline. Steve pressed his lips against Clint's softly, almost protectively.  
When he pulled away Clint slipped into unconsciousness. 

Steve and Natasha looked at each other silently before making their way over to the door.  
Footsteps on the other side boomed down the hallway, Steve's questioning eyes met Natasha's.  
Before either could say anything to door swing open 

"I swear to God Barton, if you threw another pen into the camera lens I'm going to strangle you!" Tony stomped past Steve and Natasha and made a beeline to the camera in the corner of the room. 

"Does no one understand what a locked door is?" Steve muttered while watching Tony, Natasha smirked in response.  
Tony eyed the camera, he let out an exasperated sigh tilting his head back and spun on his heels. He almost made a full turn when his eyes caught the darts in the ceiling. His face scrunched into a scowl which he directed at Clint's sleeping form.  
"I'm gonna kill him"  
Tony took a step toward the bed but Steve wrapped an arm around his neck and dragged him out of the room.  
Tony struggled against the hold  
"Just let me put some holes in him!"  
Natasha laughed and shut the door to Clint's room behind her as she watched Steve drag Tony off.


End file.
